elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim/@comment-46.115.133.5-20140620173936/@comment-25136035-20150711121007
So sehr ich dieses Spiel liebe, der erste Teil der Hauptquest hat mir nie zugesagt. Das war einfach teilweise vollkommenes Chaos, und es schien mir, als ob der Todd da zu viele Elemente auf einmal mit Gewalt hereinpressen wollte - Thalmor, Klingen, Reman, Akaviri, alte Nord. Es wäre deutlich besser gewesen, wenn man den Klingen/Akaviri Teil zusammen mit dem Thalmor-Teil separat aufgeführt hätte, und dafür in der Hauptquest mehr Augenmerk auf den Drachenkrieg gelegt - Über den weiß man nämlich immer noch nicht so viel. So, wie es ist, gefällt mir der zweite Teil der ganzen Questreihe zwar auch recht gut, aber der erste ist einfach teilweise völlig random. Mal ganz abgesehen vom nicht vorhandenen Taktgefühl der Quests - Man wird geradezu von der einen zur anderen Quest gescheucht. Ich hab das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer? Hey, dann sprinten wir doch gleich durch halb Himmelsrand nach Kyneshain um da einen Drachen zu töten! Ich muss zwar noch zu den Graubärten, aber wen interessiert das! Also ehrlich. Natürlich kämpfe ich gerne gegen Alduin den Weltenfresser, trete Akas Kalpabeender ins Gesicht und erfülle damit meinen Job als Teil von Talos, aber doch nicht so! Zeigt mir, wie ich eine der grundlegenden Regeln des Aurbis breche! Zeigt mir, wie ich einen der Gottaspekte des Zeitdrachens besiege! Ich will sehen, wie Talorkhan darauf reagiert, dass ein Teil von sich selbst Alduin geschlagen hat, wie Tsun a.k.a. Zenithar ein Gott ist! Wieso sehe ich nicht, dass ich den Mantel von Shor übernommen habe? Man hätte uns doch in Bromjunaar nach raußen gehen lassen können, statt den Klingen die Drachenpriester und ihre Masken, besonders Konahriik, einbinden, und die Notwendigkeit, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen... Das wäre die Hölle von einem Spiel gewesen. Und Oblivion... Die Story war kindisch. Ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt immer gefragt, ob Bethesda nicht unglücklich war, dass sie das Ganze in The Elder Scrolls machen mussten, statt einfach einen Konflikt im Mittelalter von Gott gegen den Teufel darzustellen. Die Stereotypen, die dan auf beiden Seiten präsentiert wurden, und das reicht vom Design der "Kirchen" (das ich an sich nicht schlecht finde), über das Aussehen der Totenlande, die auch einfach als "Hölle" hätten durchgehen können, hin zu dem ganzen Quatsch mit Martin als Quasi-Jesus. Das grenzte meiner Meinung nach an Absurdität. Morrowind gefällt mir von der Story her bis jetzt definitiv am besten. Was TES III von den anderren unterscheidet, ist die Tatsache, dass man nicht klar unterschieden hat, wer gut und wer böse ist. Natürlich hast du auf der einen Seite das Sechste Haus und seine widerwärtigen Kreaturen, und an der Spitze den genozidalen Dagoth Ur. Doch auf der anderen Seite stehen Vivec und das Kaiserreich - Ein Gott, der seinen Freund ermordete und Unterdrücker eines ganzen Volkes. Vivec gesteht sich und dem Nerevarine ein, dass er schuldig ist, und dass er den Tod verdient, und ebenso, dass seine Macht unrechtmäßig erworben wurde. Die Frage, die sich gerade dann stellt, wenn man die Geschichte davon, was am Roten Berg passiert ist, kennt, ist doch, ob nicht das Tribunal tatsächlich "Das Böse" ist, denn letztlich war es die Machtgier von ALMSIVI, die Dagoth Ur zu dem machte, was er war. Es gab in Morrowind weniger Schwarz und Weiß, dafür mehr Grau, und das fand ich klasse. Der große Held, der einem beisteht, ist ein mordender, lügender Dieb, und der Gegner jemand, der nie überwunden hat, dass sein bester Freund von ebenjenem verraten und getötet wurde.